Ragnarok
by Sumarbrander
Summary: After defeating Gaia, another threat arises that is stronger than anyone that they could imagine. Will they be able to defeat him to prevent the destruction of the Nine Worlds? (P.S. I still don't have a proper title and the sudden changes in places or time skips are supposed to be line breaks.) DISCONTINUED for the meantime.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers, new guy here. I accept reviews both good and bad.

I wouldn't call this a crossover since the Norse gods and other characters of Magnus Chase are in the same universe as where Percy and the others are.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters.

Everything was going great until a huge wolf just shimmered into reality in front of us. We were having Thanksgiving with Magnus' family. I sat beside Annabeth, who was currently feeding our only child, Persassy(Annabeth gave me the liberty of naming our child). Beside me, my mother, Sally ate a turkey leg. She ate formally, she ate as if she is eating in front of the gods. Next to her sat Poseidon, who wore his usual Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and leather sandals. A familiar aura of power lay around him, making me feel warm and cosy inside.

While I was eating blue turkey(I know, crazy right? I found ways to turn everything blue) I gave quick glances to the person beside Persassy, Athena. I was glad that she had warmed up to me since she saw Persassy. Although she did not seem happy about the name, she still liked him. Athena was, well, in simple words, ruggedly beautiful. Her grey eyes looked as stormy as ever. Just by looking at her, she has a striking resemblance to Annabeth(Which was obvious since Annabeth is her daughter, but don't judge me).

On the other side of the table sat Magnus Chase, Frederick Chase and Frey. Magnus looked like Kurt Cobain, Frederick was an athletic man with intense brown eyes and sandy colored hair. There is too much blondes in this family if you ask me, but there is another one. Sadly. Frey has blond hair that falls to his shoulders, blue eyes, a hawkish nose, a stubbly beard, and brilliant white teeth. Ta-da! Talk about a Thanksgiving with three powerful gods and demigods. Which naturally attracted attention. The pooled auras of demigods and gods were sufficient enough to make a monster think twice since all of us can summon our weapons in a blink of an eye, which was pretty much game over for the monster. Needless to say we were always prepared, which was great since, as I had mentioned earlier a huge wolf shimmered into reality in front of us. All of us went into overdrive, I sprang from my seat and threw my half-eaten blue turkey leg to the monster Rachel Dare-style. I saw Poseidon's trident appeared in his hand instantaneously, energy bolts danced around the tips of his three pronged spear.

Poseidon yelled, "Eat this!" as he threw his trident to the monster. (Which was surprising since Poseidon does not say such stuff) The trident was imbedded in the wolf's hide a few inches deep, making it wail in pain. But it was not sufficient enough to turn it into dust, shocking Poseidon.

Magnus and Annabeth joined in the fight, the former wielding Sumarbrander (A sword that was so cool, it makes my blade look like a toy) and the latter wielding a drakon-bone blade. The two stabbed simultaneously, making the beast's injury much more extensive.

I was not about to get overshadowed by them, I leapt and brought a downward slash towards the beast. I had barely made any progress when the wolf used its tail and whacked me in my midsection. It felt as if I got punched by ten cyclopes and I went flying and I hit the wall, creating cracks in the process. Once I fell, I clutched my stomach. I had a burning sensation inside, my stomach convulsed as I felt every sinew and tendon in my midsection ripple. I rolled from one side to the other as I writhed in agony. I felt so helpless. The last thing I saw was Poseidon fighting the beast before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the Camp Half Blood infirmary. All the pain I had felt had subsided. I had difficulty raising my whole body upright.

"Oh, about damn time, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Her hair was in a mess and she was sweating. My heart throbbed even faster as realisation dawned on me. Where is Persassy?

"Whe-where's our son!?" I stammered as I forced those words out.

Annabeth gave me a dejected look, "When you went flying to the wall, the wolf took Persassy and teleported him to one of the Nine Worlds. We need to save him, Seaweed Brain. We must."

I only had the guts to nod. I can't say anything else since I caused all of this.

"Where's Dad and Athena anyways?" I asked.

"They came back to Olympus. Emergency meeting called by Zeus. Even the Asgardian Gods came. Both Aesir and Vanir. The wolf was something else. Poseidon, Frey and Athena had difficulty fighting the wolf. Something is going to happen, Percy."

Well, how about that? When I woke up I found out that Persassy's captured and the Gods knew something big is going to happen. Wow. Some morning.

To get my mind off these problems. I went to the arena to fight some demigods. On my way there, I heard a few people regarding me and looking up to me. Some were saying, "Look! That's THE Percy Jackson! Saviour of Manhattan!" and "Oh gods. Its Percy! He's is so handsome!" They would all squeal afterwards, tip-toeing about. I had reached to arena and I saw a few demigods hacking their way in the dummies. I saw one demigod who displayed a proficient amount of skill, being twice as fast as the others. I approached him.

"Hey. What's your name? You're good."

He looked at me, albeit surprised, he smiled, he knew what was coming. "Hi, Sir Percy. I am Devon. Son of Ares."

"Would you mind? Let's duel."

He nodded.

Our swords clashed with a shower of sparks. I decided to use only seventy five percent of my skill and make the fight longer. His movements and maneouvres was quick and practiced. He tried to disarm me with the move Luke taught me, but he did not know there was a counter for it. When I countered it, I saw him starr in disbelief, with that moment of distraction, it was enough to use his move against him. His sword clattered against the floor.

"You're skilled. I must say. That disarming technique was my favourite move so I knew how to counter it." I praised him.

"Thank you, Sir Percy."

I gave him an encouraging pat on the back before I went back to my cabin. I felt lonely inside. All the bunks were neatly placed and the pillows appeared as if it remained untouched, the vast expanse of the cabin inside had no one inside at all. Tyson was in Poseidon's palace with his other kin and I don't have any other siblings. I went to my bed and sat, thinking about how helpless I was when I battled the wolf. Maybe something really is going down? Maybe it is time to go back to Olympus. Maybe something is going to happen. Something that even the gods alone cannot confront. I felt apprehensive as all those thoughts crossed my mind, what's more is that Persassy has been captured, "I am a irresponsible father." I chastisised myself. Then, suddenly, a completely unrelated thought when in my mind, I need a better sword.

I saw Annabeth talking to Leo near the Big House. Probably about some suggestions on Argo III. I approached both of them and called out.

Leo raised his hand and gestured for me to come.

"Sup?" Leo greeted me, his impish grin noticeable. He wore a white shirt with oil splattered all over it. His magical tool belt wrapped around his pants.

"I'm not good. Leo, look, can you upgrade Anaklusmos?"

Leo's eyes gleamed with excitement, his nostrils suddenly went in flames. We all laughed. From what I saw, I'm pretty sure he felt excited.

"Sure, bro. Come meet me later." He said, trying to contain his excitement.

I nodded.

"Annabeth, hey, can you go to Chiron? We'll be going to Olympus. A bit abrupt. But then, we must. It's an emergency."

"Seaweed Brain, why?"

"Ragnarok is coming."

Annabeth's eyes tightened, her eyes stared right into me. "But it just ended!"

"Just do it."

Annabeth knew better than to argue. It was for our child's sake anyways. She ran to the Big House.

Bunker 9 was secluded. It was built beside a limestone cliff deep in the forest. The bunker was everything you need to prepare for a sudden mythological apocalypse, it was a weapons storage, workshop and a safe house. When I went inside, I saw Leo working on something, from what it looked, it was a sphere made of metal and a few wires were portruding from it. I walked nearer to them and spotted rows of workbenches and aisles of cabinets, storages and closets. From what Leo had told me before, it had a plethora of artefacts and materials, ranging from nails to a fake version of Zeus' lightning bolt. Calypso sat on a stool beside Leo, watching him intently and ocassionally asking him questions that Leo happily answers.

Calypso still made me feel guilty. I had forgotten her after the Titan War and I had neglected her. I looked away and in my surprise, I saw Festus creaking faintly(or snoring), his nostrils blew hot air once in a while. I cupped my hands around my mouth before I screamed. "Why does Festus still scare me?" I pondered.

Calypso might've told Leo that I was here, Leo turned around, he said, "Bro. About time."

I grinned, "Hey Leo, Hey Calypso." Calypso looked away, she was still not used to seeing me. After all those things that had happened between us in Ogygia. Leo patted her back, while he told her something that I did not hear.

"Well, let's get to work shall we?"

I uncapped Riptide, my pen slowly transformed from a pen to a three foot Celestial Bronze blade with a hilt wrapped in leather, a crossguard riveted with gold studs and a simple pommel.

"Okay. So Leo, is there any way you can add a long range weapon setting for this? Like make it a trident and a way to channel my energy here."

"I'll see what I can do." Leo said, I handed him my sword and he studied it. "You're blade is incredibly balanced. Such a magnificent blade."

I thanked him. "I'll be going. You can do this, Bad Boy Supreme."

I was walking around Camp Half-Blood when Annabeth called out to me, "Percy!"

I turned to where she was, she was running. Her hair flew as she ran, her blonde hair glinting against the sun. "Damn. She's so pretty." I told myself. (I always tell myself that. Don't judge me)

I suddenly felt distracted, I thought about how she looked at me, how she kissed me whenever I did something stupid, how—I was suddenly broken out of my reverie when she slapped me. "Seaweed Brain! Are you even listening!?" My face stung, "What was it again?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "Chiron approved of our request. It was coincidental that the gods are actually summoning you, me, Magnus and Jason to Olympus at once."

I smiled, it had been a while since I had a quest with Jason. "So? Let's pack up now."

Annabeth smiled, her smile was the most beautiful I have ever seen. I got distracted again. Another sharp, stinging slap hit me, my cheeks reddened. My face contorted with pain.

"You're not listening again! I said I packed up already. What's with you today!?"

"You're just so pretty." I said simply. Her face reddened, flushed with embarassment.

"Well anyways. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Great. See you later Annabeth, time to see what Leo had done."

When I went back to Leo, his eyes were gleaming and he kept muttering, "This is it."

"Leo! What happened?" I asked him.

"This is the best craft I have ever made"-he handed me the sword-"it can transform to a trident by squeezing the handle and you can channel your energy through thinking of the water."

I wanted to ask how he did it, but, before I could inquire, he said, "How I did it is my secret."

I was surprised, Leo had never been this defensive on his work, much less on his closest friends. I just nodded, to avoid a fight. "Thanks Leo."

It was early morning when I woke up. The sun shone through the windows of my cabin. I felt cool and I rubbed my hands against each other for warmth. I smelled myself, my stench reeked of saliva. I needed a shower. After showering, I wore a usual Camp Half Blood shirt, pants and shoes. Once I securely tied my shoes, I heard someone knock on the door. I checked my pocket for Riptide and sure enough, I felt my pen there. I opened the door while gripping my pen, ready to spring into action. Once I opened it, I saw Annabeth, her blonde hair fell to one side, though it appeared to be wet. Maybe she just showered. She wore a standard Camp Half Blood V-neck shirt, jeans and hi-cut converse sneakers.

"Damn. She smells good." I told myself, though I felt like an idiot for thinking about that.

She looked at me and smiled, "Let's go Seaweed Brain."

I answered, "Just like old times, Wise Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I Fight an Old Enemy, Twice

Hey guys, Sumarbrander here. Although I had no reviews, I will still be updating my story. (Although now I hope someone gives feedback.)

We were a few blocks out of the Empire State Building. It rose up thousands of feet high, looming over the shorter buildings. Above it, in the six hundredth floor, was where Olympus was situated. Annabeth and I were talking seriously about where Persassy might be.

"Where could our son be, Annabeth?" I asked her, I had thought about our son again, whom I, as a father, failed to save. Thinking about it made me feel guilty, I knew I could've saved him. I looked at Annabeth. Surprisingly, Annabeth looked at me blankly, like giving a dumb blonde stare. I had really hoped for an answer. She had been trying to suppress her sadness since Persassy got captured.

"Maybe he's-or maybe-I-I don't know." She cried, her tears cascaded from both her eyes like miniature waterfalls. I felt bad. All of this was my fault. I tried to comfort her, I knew she felt safe within my arms.

"We will find him, Annabeth. I'm sure of it." I said, trying to sound confident to give her even the slightest of hope.

"Well. I know we—"

Argus suddenly swerved to the right, desperately trying to dodge the car that was heading straight for us.

"Argus! What's happening!?" I asked him.

"I don't know! One car just headed straight for us. I think we'd lost it. But—"

The car rammed us in Argus' side. Making our van tumble over. I wailed as I felt my left arm dislocate. The pain was so unbearable I wasn't able to think properly. Luckily for me, I had enough willpower to suppress the pain, I looked through the window. I saw someone wearing an armour made from pure gold, his helm had a design reminiscent to that of a Gorgon, giving him an intimidating look. In his hand lay a leaf shaped sword made of Imperial Gold. His identity dawned on me, the only person who was able to toy with me in a duel, Chrysaor. I inserted my hand in my pocket and felt my new and improved Riptide 2.0 in pen form. (Yeah, yeah, I know it's cliché. Don't judge me, I still haven't thought of a name for my new sword at that point of time) Before I opened my door, I glanced at Annabeth, she was unconscious, which troubled me. Her forehead had a bloody gash a few centimetres across. I tried to wake her up.

"Annabeth, Annabeth." I said, while shaking her shoulder.

When she woke up, I suddenly felt my door creak, when I looked back, I saw Chrysaor's hand yank the door out, flying a few metres away.

"Be back in a few." I murmurred to Annabeth.

Chrysaor unanticipatedly held my shirt and threw me out of the van. I went flying and I fell back-first in the asphalt. My back felt as if it was burning, my back was as worse as my left shoulder. But I needed to defeat Chrysaor. I spun and pushed myself up, I cursed myself, I was barely able to stand upright, how will I be able to match up against Chrysaor?

When all hope seemed lost, I thought about my blade, I hadn't realised that I was able to channel water through my sword.

"Thanks Leo." I thought.

"I can't believe my brother, the Great Percy Jackson, is so helpless. Do you need someone to save your butt again?" His insult struck a nerve on me. He made me even more furious.

"Half-brother." I corrected. I was trying to keep my cool. Which was, at that time, tough.

I uncapped Riptide 2.0 and pointed the tip at my chest, I saw Chrysaor take a few steps back.

"You're not gonna kill yourself. Stop bluffing me."

"You're right. I won't."

That seemed to make his confidence increase. But I continued, saying, "Because I will be the one to kill you."

With that, I willed my energy into my blade and a cooling stream of water hit me. Revitalizing my body, making all my injuries heal and mending my bones. My body was again at its peak. Chrysaor was in utter shock, I lunged towards him. I knew I had him, but even years of experience was paltry compared to Chrysaor's centuries of experience. He was able to react and he parried my sword. I knew I had improved my swordsmanship since we went to Greece. We fought so furiously that our blades met as quick as lightning. Our swords blurred on our exchanges. I let my instincts take over me, dodge, spin, roll, slash. I fought like a quintessential swordsman, I was so confident I thought even a god would have trouble fighting me. After a few more exchanges, I was finally gaining the upper hand. I had not realised I had improved this much, I hammered Chrysaor down with blow after blow, I used my favourite move and his sword flew out of his hands. I pointed the tip of my blade in his neck.

"How did you—" I didn't want him to speak any further, I whacked him using the flat of my blade. He fell like a sack of potatoes.

Once I capped Riptide, I wondered what would the mortals have seen during our fight. I managed a weak laugh as I thought about all the possibilities. I trudged over to the tumbled van. I knelt and I saw her.

"Annabeth." I called to her.

She was barely able to look up, her forehead was still bloodied due to the gash and now, I noticed a part of her shirt was ripped. At least I knew she was alive, which made my worry disappear. Wasting no time, I went inside and I pulled Annabeth out carefully, avoiding any shattered glass or pointed edges of the van's interior and exterior.

When she was outside, I carried her in my arms and I propped her against a metal pole near the van. I stroked her hair a few times before I went on to save Argus.

"Thanks Percy." She managed to say.

I looked back and smiled at her, "I'll be back." I gave her a thumbs-up.

Argus was more difficult to save, his hand was lodged in the steering wheel and the steering wheel was under parts of the roof.

"Argus, are you all right?" I tried to ask him, although he wasn't responding.

"Argus?"

Still no response, I felt edgy. What happened to him? Before anything else, I pulled him out of the car along with the lodged steering wheel. I took out a drachma and offered it for an Iris-Message. I contacted Grover, who, in my surprise, was kissing Juniper.

"Holy enchiladas! Percy what in the name of gods!?" Grover said as he pulled away from Juniper.

"Sorry G-man. I didn't mean to. Argus is here and by the looks of it, he's gravely injured. Send some nature spirits to save him will ya?"

"Okay. You owe me one, Percy." Grover bleated as the iris-message faded away.

"Time to save Annabeth." I thought.

She breathed heavily as she sat, she held her right arm as he stared into the sky. As I walked towards her, I heard a faint sound from my back, before I knew it, I felt someone bludgeon my head. I fell down and felt dizzy. The last person I saw was Chrysaor, his armour glinting against the sun, before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I felt my arms and legs tied to a chair, a sack was secured tight over my head. Based on my internal clock, I estimated that I was out for about three hours. Then a single name materialised into my mind, "Annabeth."

Where was she? I began struggling. I needed to get free of my bonds. The bonds was starting to loosen for some reason. However, my progress was halted when I heard a door open, its hinges creaking as I was blinded by light, at that instant, I knew it was Chrysaor.

"Percy. Why struggle? You won't get away anyways. You're as helpless as a snake in the clutches of an eagle's talon, you will never get out of that."

I gritted my teeth inside the sack. I ran simulations in my head, will I be able to get out? I might, if I buy myself some time.

"Chrysaor, where is Annabeth" I inquired.

Chrysaor chuckled, "Oh, that blondie? She's also tied up in a chair like you, but she's surrounded by spiders."

My anger went to its boiling point, I thrashed and wriggled, trying to get free, "You-YOU WILL PAY! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"While you're tied up there? I don't think so." Judging by the increasing sound of the clanking his metal boots, he was getting nearer and nearer to me. Chrysaor held the sack and yanked it free from my head. I felt apprehensive, will he kill me? He raised his sword upwards, carefully aiming for the centre of my head. I though to myself, "Sorry, Annabeth."

I closed my eyes, I was ready to die. But before Chrysaor was able to kill me, I heard him cry out in pain. My eyes flew open, I saw a pretty girl with blonde hair slowly materialise in front of me when she removed her Yankees cap.

"Annabeth!" My eyes gleamed, I felt sanguineous. I knew that if I'm with her, we can achieve anything. She proceeded to cut my bonds, once my hands were free. I asked her, "How?"

"I have my ways, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grinned.

"I do too!" Chrysaor yelled, he back handed Annabeth and she collapsed. I whipped out Riptide and uncapped it, three feet of deadly, glowing celestial bronze.

"Round Two." I thought, I charged him.

Our battle was tougher than what I had expected, he anticipated all my strikes and forced me to go the defensive. Beneath his helmet, Chrysaor's eyes looked at me with the intent to kill, he bared his teeth as he unleashed some of his most complex moves.

I managed to slip through his defences once but he was quick to react, parrying my stab and countering with a move of his own. I tried my favourite move against him again, however, it proved to be useless as it was stopped as quick as I initiated it.

I was left with one option after a few more exchanges, my legs burned and my sword weighed heavier on me. Time seemed to slow down as I barely parried his strikes. An idea popped in my head, I squeezed the hilt of my sword as I stabbed upwards. Chrysaor parried my sword, bringing it down. My sword slowly extended, becoming longer and longer until it became a three pronged spear. He knew his fate a moment too late, I brought the trident through his heart, he groaned as I yanked my trident out of his chest. He took a few steps back before falling to his knees. Clutching his grave injury, he fell face first on to the cold concrete.

Honestly, I would've felt guilty, but I didn't. He wasn't a demigod. He was a monster. A pirate who once terrorized the Mediterranean.

"It is done." I said out loud, as I uttered the last word, My knees buckled and my grip on my trident loosened. My hands fell on the ground and trickles of sweat dripped from the edges of my face. I huffed and puffed as I gasped for air. I hadn't realised I was this tired until now.

Just then, I saw Annabeth from the corner of my eye. She had just stood up and shook her head. She walked towards me, "Good job, Seaweed Brain." Her warm smile made me feel euphoric. She extended her slender arm and gave me a hand, I took it and she placed my arm around her. "Easy now, Percy. I have Chrysaor's keys, we're at a warehouse in Manhattan. Don't worry. We'll be at Olympus in no time."

We walked out of the warehouse, the afternoon sun rose stridently above us. Annabeth directed me to a black sedan. Annabeth used the remote control to open the car, we rode Chrysaor's car as we headed our way to the Empire State Building.

Annabeth parked at the Empire State Building. My shirt had been discoloured due to blood, which will attract attention. Annabeth and I changed to the spare clothes we packed and folded in our pockets.

We went inside the Empire State Building and approached the man in front.

"We need to go up to Olympus." I said firmly.

The man calmly handed us a security card, from me and Annabeth's experience, we were to insert this card in a security slot. Once we had done that, a floor appeared in the console. It read, '600'. I pressed the button and in no time, we were back at Olympus.

Olympus was as magnificent as I remembered. The pathways that had bronze braziers led to multileved palaces. Roads spun around the mountain where the largest palace gleamed. While Annabeth and me walked to the palace, we passed the open-air market filled with rows of stalls selling various merchandises. Annabeth and I wove our way up to the palace of the Gods. We were in the throne room again, I saw the massive columns that led up to a dome shaped ceiling, both Asgardian and Olympian Gods talked to each other apprehensively. Jason and Magnus stood on one side, talking seriously.

Zeus clapped his hands, "Finally. You two are here. Let the meeting begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You know the feeling when your parents are in one room and calls you for a serious talk? You feel anxious and scared right? Now, multiply those feelings by ten thousand times. That's how I felt when I saw all of the most powerful beings in the Nine Worlds in Olympus.

I saw Zeus talking to a god with an eyepatch. Behind him, my father, Poseidon, talked to Athena. They seemed to be arguing whether which demigods will they send for "it". The rest of the gods were scattered around the hall, some were talking, some were not.

When Zeus noticed us, he asked us,"Perseus Jackson, why were you late?" I got edgy, the way he said it had a thunderous edge in his voice.

"Lord Zeus, I ran into an old enemy and I was forced to fight him twice. He goes by the name of Chrysaor." I replied, trying not to freak out.

A voice piped up, my father, Poseidon. "Were you able to defeat him? As far as I can recall he defeated you once, Percy."

"I was able to beat him, father." Before they could ask more questions, I quickly changed the topic, "So, why are we summoned here?"

My attention suddenly changed to two blondes running towards us, Magnus and Jason. Magnus wore a simple green shirt and pants. Jason, on the other hand, wore a standard purple Camp Jupiter and pants. He made Magnus look slender compared to him.

Before I was able to greet Jason, Athena spoke up. "This is not the time for pleasantries, heroes. We must address this matter at once. It is coming."

Athena said "It" as if something bad is coming again. It had been six years since our battle with Gaia and Leo arrived the year before. We were finally recovering from the destruction wrought by Gaia. Is the life of a demigod really like this? Only wars and conflicts?

"What is "it"? What is it that you're referring to?" Annabeth inquired, she seemed anxious. She was tapping her foot repeatedly on the smooth, white marble.

A god with an eyepatch took a step forward, he was barrel-chested and had massive arms. He wore a short-sleeved polo with "Hotel Valhalla" embroidered in it.

"To answer your question, Daughter of Athena, Ragnarok is coming, the end of the worlds as you know it."

I examined his hardened weathered face, he had close-cropped gray hair and a beard cut square. An eyepatch covered his right eye, his left eye was dark blue and it was staring right at me.

"You are Perseus Jackson, are you not?"

I flinched, I didn't know that a Norse god was aware of my existence. I nodded.

"I've watched your adventures. You're one of the best heroes in this century." I felt flattered, I didn't even know who the god was.

"Thank you, Lord?"

The god's face tightened, "You haven't watched the mortals' interpretation of us Norse gods? I'm Thor's father, Odin."

"Oh, alright. Sorry, All-Father." I apologised.

Zeus butted in, "As Athena said, no time for pleasantries. Let's settle this. Now."

All the gods grumbled in agreement.

"Good." Athena said, "We need to issue a quest, a god and the four demigods we selected." Athena scanned the sea of gods that was present. Until she locked her eyes on a goddess. The wolf goddess, Lupa. "You." Athena said as she pointed on Lupa. "You will be the most capable since you know how these heroes think as much as I do and"-she raised a finger for emphasis-"you'll attract the least attention since you are masked by the scent of you being a wolf."

No one argued, all of them just nodded.

"Why are we going on a quest?" Jason asked, giving Athena a quizzical look.

"Because without all of you, the Nine Worlds will end. Anymore questions?"

No one answered.

"Well, its settled then." Poseidon said, "How about we give these heroes something to help for their treacherous journey?"

"For once, I agree to you, brother." Zeus replied, he walked towards us and thought for a while, he then said, "Jason, I am giving you a lightning bolt. It is only right since you are my son."

Jason's knees buckled, his eyes gleamed, "My-my lord? I might have misheard you."

"You didn't." With a flick of Zeus' fingers, a long, twenty foot celestial bronze cylinder that was capped in both ends appeared in his hand, it hummed to life and bolts upon bolts of electricity arced through it, forming a deadly javelin of electricity. "This is a standard lightning bolt, if you want, I shall merge it into your gladius, perhaps give it a disguise. Use it well, my son."

Jason threw his sword at Zeus, as soon as Zeus catched it, a god who was swole and wore mechanic's clothes spoke, "I'll take care of that."

Hepheastus said politely as he took the bolt and the gladius.

"Thank you, father." Jason said and knelt.

"Percy Jackson, my son. Come." Poseidon said, "As what Lord Zeus did, I will be giving you a weapon, a tri—"

"Um..dad? I haven't told you this but," Once I said that, I pulled out Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. I squeezed the hilt and it shimmered as it turned into a trident. The gods were in utter shock as they saw it.

"Percy." My dad said, though I can sense he was trying to contain his anger. It was wrong to copy a god's symbol of power without their permission, especially from the Big Three. "I'l just enchant this instead."

My dad walked forward and muttered something inaudible. My trident suddenly had a trident embellishment in it, it emitted a sea-green hue and it radiated a huge amount of power.

"Your trident now has power similar to mine. Its nearly comparable to the power of my trident." Poseidon informed me proudly.

"Wo-wow. Thanks dad." I stammered as I felt the power of the sea surged through me.

"Well, well. My turn to give you something, Magnus." Frey announced and walked towards Magnus. "I shall give you a horse several times quicker than the horse Arion."

I glanced at Poseidon, he had a scowl in his face and he seemed mad.

Poseidon roared, his trident appeared in his hand, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Hush, Poseidon. Frey is also the god of horses among the Vikings. He's still not the father of horses." Zeus said calmly while placing a hand on his brother's chest. Poseidon didn't like it, but he stopped.

"As I was saying, the horse I will give you is still unnamed. You will give it its name and it should be able to carry atleast three to six people." Frey announced.

I looked at Magnus, his facial expression came as if saying, "Oh gee, they get new upgrades for their swords and I get a horse."

Frey flicked his fingers and a portal opened, a horse galloped out of it. The horse was larger than a normal horse, it had muscular legs and it seemed that it came from a good breed, it looked like the Pegasus, the immortal lord of horses, it had a rich-brown coat, mottled with red and gold around the muzzle.

Magnus walked towards the horse and placed a hand on it, stroking it gently.

"I shall name you Kurt." Magnus said, a grin plastered on his face.

I heard the thoughts of Kurt, "Wow. Kurt. Just wow." Kurt complained.

We three were fully equipped except for Annabeth. I looked at her beside me. She had a envious look on her face, although she was still pretty while doing that, I felt bad for her. I expected Athena to give her something.

"Annabeth, my daughter, don't think I have forgotten you." Athena told Annabeth.

Annabeth's eyes was gleaming, she pinched me and squealed lightly.

"I will give you a blue, plastic hairbrush." Athena said flatly.

Annabeth's gleam darkened, "What is the meaning of this!?" Annabeth bellowed. "My Percy and Jason gets their weapons upgraded, Magnus gets a horse and I get a hairbrush that reminds me of only Rachel!? What in the name of—" She caught herself, she had not realised that she had made a scene. "I apologise, mother. I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

Athena's glare was still there, "You have disrespected me, yet I must let this go for you are needed in the quest. The hairbrush has some magical capabilities. Figure it out for yourself."

A hairbrush appeared and hovered to Annabeth. She took it and inserted it in her pocket.

"Um.. lords? Its good that we have new items and all. But, we don't have any idea what to do. No prophecy. No nothing." I asked.

"Well, Percy, to answer your—" I waited for Odin's answer, but all of the gods attention went to three women shrouded in white. I heard a god mutter, "The Three Norns." from my left but I didn't know who it was.

They hovered towards us, as they got closer, I saw their full height, rising up to nine feet tall. Under their hoods, their faces was beautiful yet unsettling-blank white, even their eyes. They stopped in front of us, the Norns spoke together, ghostly voices in unison, they said,

 _"Heroes of realms embark on a quest,_

 _Betrayed by a god once known as the test,_

 _He shall be freed and fight whom he detest,_

 _In arms with enemies to defeat the vilest."_

With that, all the Three Norns vanished, leaving only a trail of fog behind.

"What was that?" I asked, visibly shaken.

Zeus answered, "We had just heard the third Great Prophecy."

 **So what do all of you think? If you would all think that I might've overpowered them but well, I really wanted to give them stronger weapons since they're facing stronger enemies.**

 **Thanks for reading by the way, reviews please? Peace out.**

 **-Sumarbrander.**


End file.
